The present invention relates to conveyor systems and, more particularly, to dump-type conveyor systems having driver members attached to an endless belt to move workpieces along a workpiece transporting table. The invention further provides a pivotal movement of conveyor sections such that one end of the conveyor is movable with respect to the other end of the conveyor.
In the conveyor field, there is a difficulty with moving workpieces that have a radially extending base with an elongated axial projection such as some gear configurations. Generally, the workpieces are positioned on a conveyor such that they are resting on their base with the projection extending vertically upward. For some workpiece configurations, this positioning makes them unstable and susceptible to tipping, which particularly becomes a problem if the parts become stacked at the end of the conveyor. Accordingly, there is a need in the field to provide an improved conveyor system to handle workpieces of the configuration discussed above.
The present invention provides a conveyor system that conveniently handles workpieces having elongated projecting portions with a radially extending base. The present invention enables such workpieces to be positioned on the conveyor with the radially extending base supported by bearing elements with the projecting portion oriented downwardly. Due to this manner of supporting the workpiece, the present invention enables such workpieces to be stacked at the end of the conveyor during holding while reducing the tendency of the workpieces to tip. Further, the present invention provides the art with a sectional conveyor system which enables the sections to be pivoted with respect to one another, making the conveyor adjustable and adaptable for various plant layouts.
The conveyor system according to this invention includes a workpiece transport mechanism to support the workpieces as they are moved along the conveyor system. The transport mechanism has a receiving end and a removal or holding end. An endless moving belt is positioned below a transport mechanism which supports the parts. A driver mechanism is coupled to the endless belt which acts o the downwardly extending projecting portion of the workpieces to drive them along the transport mechanism. Also, a hinging system couples sections of the workpiece transport mechanism and the endless conveyor belt to enable angular movement of conveyor sections.
From the subsequent detailed description and appended claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.